My Angel
by Casualty fan 2k16
Summary: Grace is fighting for her life after the car crash and helicopter crash. Connie makes friend's with an unlikely person.
1. Chapter 1

Connie sat by Grace's bed, shevwould do anything to change this and had herself in the helicopter crash and have had Grace's injury's from the accident. Grace was stable but that was all Connie knew about her. She wished everything was ok and Grace would make a full recovery. Connie partly blamed herself, she angered Steph in the first place and now her daughter is fighting for her life.

"Come on sweetheart", Connie said.

Elle was watching from the window. As acting clinical lead and Connie being her paitient Elle was keeping an eye on her. She watched as Connie wiped her tears concerned for Grace. Elle looked over at the clock and knocked on the door and then opened it.

"Connie", Elle said.

"I don't want to leave her", Connie replied.

"You need your dressing changed", Elle replied.

"See you later sweetheart", Connie replied.

Connie kissed Grace's head and walked with Ellie to a cubicle. Jacob came in to see Connie and they shared a kiss. Elle went to go and get a frreh dressing leaving Connie and Jacob together. Connie wanted to see her little girl.

"How is she", Jacob asked.

"She's stable", Connie replied.

"I promise you Grace will be ok", Jacob replied.

"I want my little girl back", Connie said.

Connie broke down as Jacob tightly hugged her. He was trying to stay strong for her and to make sure she was going to be ok.

"I want you to go sit with Grace", Connie said.

"Sure thing", Jacob replied.

Jacob left as Elle returned and she changed the dressing on Connie's head. Elle finidhed up the final touches and got Robyn to take the equipment back. Connie looked up at Elle.

"You must love seeing me hurt like this", Connie said.

"No I don't", Elle replied.

"You have no idea how Im feeling", Connie replied.

"Yes I do. I was in your position when my son was eleven years old", Elle replied.

Connie looked up, he was just a year older than Grace. Elle sat on the bed as a tear fell from her eye. Connie felt bad for judging her. Elle wiped away the tear and tried to pretend she was ok. She had kept it a secret from everyone that she had actually got four sons but only three are still alive. Connie looked up at Elle.

"Are you ok", Connie asked.

"I'm fine", Elle replied.

"You don't look fine", Connie replied.

Connie brought Elle to her office and sat her down. She was determined to find out why Elle was being nice to her oll of a sudden.

"Just seeing Grace like that, its brought back memories of Kurt", Elle replied.

"What happened to Kurt", Connie asked.

Elle took a deep breath. It was her worst nightmare to relive what happened and have to tell other people. Connie wanted to help. Her and Elle may had never seen eye to eye before but Connie didn't want one of her colleuge's to be upset.

"In 1997 I had Kurt, named after Kurt Cobain as I was a huge Nirvana fan. Kurt was a happyy boy so full of happiness", Elle said.

"What happened next", Connie asked.

"It was summer time 2008 and Kurt was playing kirby with his friend outside. I could see them, I was watching them. I turned away for a few seconds and people were crowding around. I went outside to see being a trained doctor and that when I saw Kurt laying there", Elle said.

She was starting to feel unwell telling the story as it had been so long since she had told anyone about Kurt. Shevstarted to feel hot so Connie got her a cup of water from the water machine she has in her office. Elle drank the water and looked at Connie.

"I'm ready to continue", Elle said.

"Go on", Connie replied.

"Kurt arrived at the hospital but they couldn't do anything, he was pronounced dead. My little boy was dead. He was so excited to be starting high school and go and see films rated 12A using his passport as soon as he turned 12", Elle said.

"I'm so sorry", Connie said.

"I'm going to make sure Grace gets the best treatment so you don't have to feel the pain of loosing a child and burying your little girl", Elle said.

Connie got up and gave Elle a hug. Her story about her son had touched her. Elle pulled away and looked at Connie.

"Can I go visit him" Elle asked.

"Let me come with you", Connie said grabbing her coat.

Elle and Connie left the ED and went to the cemetery where Kurt was buried. They stopped off at a flower shop and Elle walked around as Connie was focused on the lily's which are usually associated with death. Elle had brought some red roses and then then the doctors left. They went to the cemetery and Connie saw Kurt's grave stone. It was shaped as a dome.

"Hello sweetheart its mummy and I've brought my friend and some roses for you. You liked roses remember. I hope your kicking your football up high in heaven and looking down on me and your brothers. Mummy loves you my little angel", Elle said.

Elle arranged the flowers on his stone. Connie was silently crying behind her. She'd never be able to do that if Grace doesn't pull through. Ellie started to dust his grave which Connie had never seen before but she didn't stop her.

"Mummy has to go now. I'll come and see you again soon Kurt", Elle said.

Connie got into Elle's car and waited for Elle. She used the mirror to wipe away her tears. Elle came back and Connie looked at her.

"Do you think Kurt will look after Grace", Connie asked.

"Grace is staying with you", Elle said.

"She might not pull through", Connie replied.

"We work as a team at Holby. We will make sure Grace will be ok", Elle replied.

Elle drove back to the ED and Conniecwent up to visit Grace. Nothing had changed. Jacob was reading her a story. He looked up to see Connie as soon as he had finished it.

"Its her favourite book, Tracy Beaker. How much did you read", Connie asked.

"Up to chapter 5", Jacob replied.

Jacob and Connie sat together and looked at Grace as Elle watched on looking at her locket that had a picture of Kurt in it. Which he had also brought her for her birthday when he was nine. Elle walked away leaving Connievwith Jacob.

"Grace is a fighter", Connie said.

"Yeah she is", Jacob replied.

Connie and Jacob kissed which caused them to miss Grace move her finger for a second. They both turned to look at Grace who was on life support.

"Come on sweetheart, mummy loves you", Connie whispered.

"Hukuna Matata. It means no worries for the rest of the day", Jacob said.

"Lion King. Grace's favourite film", Connie said.

"Its why I said it", Jacob replied.

Connie hugged Jacob as he hugged her back tightly making sure she felt him. He loved her and wanted to make Connie feel safe again.

"I love you Jacob", Connie said.

"I love you even more Miss Beauchamp", Jacob replied.

They shared a kiss by Grace's bedside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonnie Sveen Fan: Thank you for your review. I'm glad you thought it was sweet and that your looking forward to reading more.**

 **LindaAndrewsfan: Thank you for the review. Im glad you loved it.**

 **CasualtyX: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you loved it.**

 **TheBeautifulNerd: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you loved it and thought I did a good job.**

 **Winnie The Pooh's Eeyore: Thank you for your review. Im glad you thought this was adorable. I'm glad you felt ffor both Connie and Elle and im glad you enjoyed Elle telling Connie about her son Kurt.**

 **Charlie: Thank you for your review. I'm glad you thought it was amazing and that I should be an author ?**

 **Amy: Thank you for the review. Here is more.**

 **Guest: Thank you for the review. Im glad you loved this.**

 _ **Chapter 2.**_

Connie laid in bed looking around. She wanted to see Grace but she was booked in to get her dressing changed. She saw Jac walk by who was treating her little girl. Connie quickly pulled herself up in desperation to know what was going on with Grace's health.

"Jac. How is Grace", Connie asked.

"No change", Jac replied.

Connie turned to cry. The tears touched the pillow as she cried over her daughter. Grace was the one person who meant the world to her. Fletch walked in and saw Connie crying. She tried to stop the tears and pretend she wasn't crying but it wasn't working Fletch had already seen.

"You remind me of an old friend of mine. Linda used to pretend everything was fine when it wasn't. Then one day she just broke down in front of everyone. It's good to lets your emotions out once in a while, no matter who you are", Fletch said as Connie smiled.

Elle had gone to see Grace. She looked through the window hoping there was change but there was nothing. She looked at Kurt in her locket and then back at Grace.

"Come on Grace. Your mummy needs you", Elle said.

Elle turned away causing her to miss Grace's hand move. She walked to where Connie was where Fletch was just finishing off. She walked in smiling.

"I just saw Grace", Elle said.

"How is she", Connie asked.

Elle just shook her head which wasn't what Connie wanted to see. Fletch left the girls to talk for a few minutes. Connie looked up at Elle.

"Thank you", Connie said.

"For what", Elle asked.

"Telling me about Kurt and checking how Grace is doing", Connie replied.

Elle dropped her bag on the floor and a few photos fell out Connie picked them up and smiled at Elle as she looked through them. She found one of all four of the boys when they were kids. Elle smiled at it.

"That was our camping holiday. Carl was determined to help Kurt get sticks for the fire", Elle said.

"How old would Kurt be now", Connie asked.

"Nineteen", Elle replied.

Connie found a picture of Elle holding a baby, Elle looked upset which Connie didn't understand. She looked up at Elle.

"That's my niece. She was born the same day Kurt died. Kayleigh is a beautiful little girl though", Elle said.

"Im so sorry", Connie replied.

"Its ok", Elle said.

Elle looked through her pictures and handed Connie a picture of Jacob when they were training together. Connie laughed at how different he looked. Fletch came back and smiled at the girls.

"Your discharged", Fletch said.

Elle helped Connie get her belongings together and they went to visit Grace. Jacob kissed her head just as they arrived as Elle smiled.

"His the right guy for you and Grace", Elle said.

Connie smiled as she looked though the window.


	3. Carmel's Point Of View

_**Bonnie Sveen Fan: Thank you for your review. I'm glad you liked it.**_

 ** _TheBeautifulNerd: Thank you for your review. This was originally going to be a one shot but many people requested more so I decided to carry on. I'm glad your enjoying reading this._**

 ** _Charlie: Thank you for the review. Im glad your enjoying each chapter._**

 ** _Keep calm and keep reading: Thank you for your review. Im glad you think this is genius._**

 ** _Danielle: Thank you for the review. Don't worry I am posting more._**

 **Carmel's Point Of View (P..O.V)**

What's she done. What has my mum done. Connie and Grace went flying. Grace is meant to be my friend. She's my best friend.

I know my mum has never been like other mums. My mum is so competitive, most of the time she makes me feel as if I'm not around. I started scratching. Scratching at my stomach. I never meant to but it felt so right and it was like the pain took the other pain away. I wish my mum was normal

I want to visit Grace but what if I'm not welcome because of my mum. Connie and Grace did nothing wrong and my mum went after them. Its not fair. Connie only stuck up for me which I'm grateful for. She didn't need to get angry.

I woke up this morning and I put on my white top and black jeans and then my pink jumper. I put my white socks and then my navy converse on and went to the bus stop and waited for the bus. I was nervous in case the people who work at the hospital would hate me due to what my mum did. The bus came with in five minutes but the wait seemed like forever. I got on and paid the bus fair and found a spare seat. Everyone looked at me as I walked down.

The bus got going and we eventually reached the hospital. I pressed the bell to get off. The bus stopped at the hospital and I got off.

"Thank you", I said.

I walked towards the entrance scared. There was a man at reception who looked as if he was playing with action figures. I walked over.

"Err hello", I said.

"How can I help", Noel asked.

"Am I able to see Grace Beauchamp", I asked.

"Sure. If you take a seat someone will be over soon", Noel replied.

I smiled and took a seat. I could see that Jacob recognised me. He smiled and walked away. I sat and waited until someone came over. I saw Connie from the distance. I kept my head down. She walked over to me.

"Carmel", Connie said.

"I don't want to cause any trouble. I just want to see Grace", I replied.

"Follow me", Connie replied.

I got up and wiped away the tears that fell. Connie put her arm around me. That had never happened to me before. It fel comforting and nice. We arrived to Grace's room amd walked in. My best friend was laying there. It was likevshe was life less.

"Im so sorry", I said.

I began to cry. Connie gave me a hug as I cried. She tried to reassure me and tell me it wasn't my fault but my mum did this to Grace and it wasn't fair.

"It's not your fault sweetheart", Connie said.

"I want to give this back. Grace said I could borrow it", Carmel said.

I opened my bag and gave Connie the DVD of The Lion King. It's Grace's favourite and I had never seen it. Connie smiled at me.

"Have you watched it. Grace won't mind you keeping it a little while longer if you haven't", Connie said.

"Its ok I've watched it", I replied.

I sat with Connie as I held Grace's hand hoping she'd wake up and my mum wouldn't find out where I was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonnie Sveen Fan: Thank you for your review. I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Charlie: Thank you for your review. Yes there's a chapter 4 :) Yes I've finally got round to writing it so I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Hannah: Thank you for the review. Here is more.**

 **... ... Chapter 4...**

Carmel went and sat outside her mums room. Elle walked by and saw her and knelt down next to her knowing the young girl must be scared. Carmel turned to look at Elle as Elle smiled.

"Is Grace going to be ok", Carmel asked.

"Yes and that's a promise", Elle replied.

"I'm hungry", Carmel said.

"Come with me I'll take you to the shop", Elle replied.

"I have no money", Carmel said.

"My treat", Elle replied.

As Carmel left with Elle Connie walked down the corridor and entered Steph's room. Steph was laying there lifeless as the life support machine breathed for her. Connie couldn't bare to look at her. She hated Steph's guts and even more after she knocked her and her daughter off thd road.

"You bitch", Connie said.

Connie looked through Steph's notes and threw them back on the side of her bed. She looked at her and all of a sudden an anger reached her veins. She felt like a kettle that had just boiled.

"You are a nasty bitch. Go rott in hell for all I care. You are a vile wicket rotten bitch who doesn't deserve Carmel. That girl deserves better than you. You couldn't take the truth so you thought you'd ram me and my daughter off the road. You know what. You know what, at first I thought you'd won and I thought I'd lost my little girl but I haven't. Grace is fighting and she'll win this fight. As for you Steph, this bed should belong to someone who needs it more than you", Connie said.

Connie left slamming the door on her way out. She went down stairs to see Elle about to pay for a sandwich for Carmel. She walked in the shop smiling.

"Elle let me", Connie said.

"Connie its fine", Elle replied.

"Carmel is Grace's friend, it's what Grace will want", Connie said.

Elle smiled and let Connie pay. Connie looked at the sandwich that Carmel had chosen and then gave it back to her. Connie walked outside with Carnel so she could eat her sandwich.

"You know cheese and pickle is my favourite", Connie said.

"Would you like the other half", Carmel said offering.

"Oh go on then", Connie replied.

Connie and Carmel ate their sandwiches as they watched the world go by around them. Jez and Iain arrived with a paitent as Carmel watched as Duffy was on stand by with Dylan and Alicia. Connie noticed Carmel's eyes didn't move from the scene as she ate her sandwich.

"That's life in the ED", Connie said.

"I wanted to be a doctor. Mum said I wasn't good enough", Carmel said.

"Sweetheart. Follow your dreams. If you want to be a doctor, make it happen", Connie said.

Carmel hugged Connie and the girls went inside. Connie stopped Carmel from getting ran over as Lily and Ethan rushed into resus with a trolley with Robyn and Charlie waiting.

"Mum", Carmel said.

Connie stood outside with Carmel as they treated Steph in resus. She felt bad as she had wished death on Steph and was playing happy families with her daughter. Carmel watched anxiously through the window. Lily stepped away as Connie realised the reality. She entered with Carmel.

"Time of death 14:39", Lily said.

"Mum", Carmel said crying.

Steph was gone. Connie didn't know what she would tell Grace when she woke up. Louise got a chair over for Carmel to sit on to say goodbye to her mum.

"She's just a child", Louise quietly said.

Carmel cried holding her mums hand causing Connie to also start to cry.


	5. Connie's Point Of View

**Guest: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked it. I hope this chapter leaves you speechless too.**

 **Midnightscarf: Thank you for the review. Im glad you've ebjoyed every chapter so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter even more.**

 **Danielle: Thank you for your review. Here is more. Thank you for enjoying it.**

 **CasualtySaturday: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed reading the chaptees so far. I hope you continue reading.**

* * *

 **Connie's Point Of View**

I never knew what be careful of what you wished for really meant, until now. My mother used to say it to me when I was Grace's age. I was always wishing for a new bike or a new doll, the normal things 10 year old girls want.

But yesterday I found the meaning. I wished Steph would pass away and now Carmel is left without a mother. I didn't mean to wish death on her. She hurt my little family. I haven't got much and Grace means the world to me.

Im so scared that I'm going to loose my baby girl. I have hope everyday but I know I can't live off false hope. I wish I could replace her so she'd be pain free and running around in a huge garden with Carmel and their other friend Elizabeth. I'd hoped she'd come home from school one day and introduce me to a boyfriend.

Grace needs to live. Even though Steph's gone and can't hurt me, my daughter or Carmel anymore, I'm still angry at her. She hurt my family and the pain of nearly loosing Grace isn't going to go away. I can't tell anyone how I wished Steph would die because they would judge my medical ability as a consultant.

I know I have friends and since the accident found some unlikely friends such as Elle. I can't even begin to think whatvshe must had gone through when she lost Kurt when he was just eleven. That's only a year older than Grace. Kurt should be nineteen now and in college or university. Elle should be coming in to work proud of what his achieving and not proud that she had time to visit his place of rest in the cemetery.

Robyn told me how Glen only has two years to live. I told her to make the two years the best two years of Glen's life. I'd love to had done that with Grace.

I lashed out at David yesterday because I found out he has a son he doesn't see. That was unfair of me. I don't know what went on and why he doesn't see him. I tried to apologise but he just awkwardly walked away trying to pretend he was busy every time I tried.

All this stress with Steph dying and Grace is a coma is really stressing me out. I can't do it anymore. Only yesterday Elle found me crying before I found myself crying. She told me something, something that stuck into my mind. She walked me outside and we stood and looked up at the stars.

"I learnt a long time ago, that if your ever missing somebody, just look up to the stars. The nightest star is the loved one looking down on you", Elle said.

Of course at first I didn't believe her, but what if she's right. The pain she had to go through loosing her son. Grace would be in my heart forever. My baby girl needs to fight. She's a Beauchamp. We fight, its what we do. I love my daughter like nothing else in this world.

Now Steph's gone I hope Grace can remain friends with Carmel. The girls have been friends for ages and I'd hate for them to loose contact. I remember letting Steph win so Carmel wouldn't get hurt. It was supposed to be a fun day.

I'm hurt and I'm hoping my daughter will pull through. I kissed her head as the tears rolled down my cheeks as I left the room and sat in my office feeling lonely and unable to do anything to make my little girl better.


	6. Chapter 6

**LindaAndrewsFan: Thank you for the review. Im glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Casualty Nick and Linda Fan: Thank you for your review. Im glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Horror fan for life: Thank you for the review. Keep reading to see if I change anything**

* * *

 **Authors Note: I'm starting to feel as your the readers that your possibly bored of this? I'm not reviving as many reviews as I was. I hope your all still enjoying this fanfic.**

* * *

 ** _Chaper 6_**

Grace had a tear in her brain and Connie was nervous about the outcome. Jac and Guy had come from upstairs and Sam had arrived from New York. It was a scary time and Connie couldn't help but blame herself for what had happened to Grace.

"It's not your fault", Sam said.

"What if it is", Connie asked.

She sat down and looked through puppies. Its what Grace wanted. She picked one out and named him Sid wanting Grace to see him. It would be a nice surprise for when she wakes up. Connie knew better than anyone not to hold on to false hope. Before Grace's operation Connie went to sit with her daughter.

"I got you a puppy. Named him Sid. I was never good at names", Connie said.

Jac and Guy wheeled Grace away as Elle came saw the picture of the puppy on Connie's phone and smiled.

"His beautiful", Elle said.

"His called Sid", Connie replied.

"Kurt wanted a hamster. I wish I'd said yes ever since he was taken from me", Elle replied.

"Kids hey", Connie replied.

"He wanted to name his hamster Tiny if it was a boy and Bella if it was a girl", Elle replied.

"Grace wasn't fussed about what gendee her puppy is", Connie replied.

"I often wonder what Kurt would be doing now, would he be in college, university, got a job. I'd like to think he would of got the grades he wanted to be, it changed everyday", Elle said.

Connie and Elle laughed. They went to get a coffee and Jacob was already there. He smiled at the girls as he was paying for his coffee.

"What you both having, its on me", Jacob said.

"Jacob no", Connie replied.

"You've been through more than enough", Jacob replied.

"I'll have a black coffee", Connie said.

"Hot chocolate for me", Elle replied.

"Black coffee and hot chocolate as well please", Jacob said.

Connie and Elle waited for there drinks as Connie looked at her phone. She was scared for Grace and Jac wasn't letting her in the room. Stressed Connie fainted into Elle's arms but quickly gained consciousness. Elle and Jacob both were worried about her.

"I'm fine", Connie said.

"Well your not, you just fainted", Elle replied.

Jacob gave Connie hwr drink and Elle made her have a sip of her hot chocolate for the sugar that was in it. Connie hugged Jacob as she waited to hear about her daughter. They went upstairs as Elle got back to work. Connie kissed Jacob.

"I love you Miss Beauchamp", Jacob said.

"I need to tell you something", Connie replied.

"What is it", Jacob asked.

"In the crash I lost a baby, our baby", Connie replied.

Jacob looked shocked. Hd needed to sit down to take the news in. He had never thought about becoming a dad but the fact it nearly happened made him have a little bit of pride. He needed time to think so pretened he had been called away. Connie put her head in her hands knowing she should had told him she was pregnant in the first place but she was waiting until the twelve week scan. She looked up as Jac came into the room.

"I managed to fix the tear. Grace is stable", Jac said.

"Grace is ok", Connie replied.

"She's stable", Jac said.

Jac walked away as Connie smiled at Sam as they walked to go and see their daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Charlie: Thank you for your review. Im glad you enjoyed it to the point that your speechless.**

 **Bonnie Sveen Fan: Thank you for your review. Sorry if I've confused you but in this story I am following Grace's story after she was involved in the car crash and then the helicopter crash. I'm sorry that you think its the same however I do have twist and turns in this fanfic.**

 **Amy: Thank you for the review. Im glad your enjoying it and want some more.**

* * *

 _Chapter 7_

Grace started to fit as Elle held her down amd tried to figure out what was wrong. Connie watched on but then out of character ran out of the room and sat outside. Jacob followed her concerned for her health and well being. She didn't look at him but she knew he was sitting next to her.

"Connie", Jacob said.

"Its payback", Connie said.

"Payback for what", Jacob asked.

Connie knew she could trust Jacob, but since the crash all of a sudden it was like she didn't trust anyone but Elle and that was weird considering they weren't friemds before the accident had happened. It was like only Elle understood her because of her son Kurt. The problem with Jacob was she however she didn't think he would deal with her confession too well. She wiped her eyes and turned to face him.

"I killed her, I killed Steph", Connie said.

"What. Connie, no you didn't", Jacob replied.

"I made a wish. In wished Steph was dead and now Carmel hasn't got a mummy and it's my fault. Its my fault", Connie said.

Jacob wasn't sure where Connie had got this crazy idea in her head from that she had killed Steph. He was Steph's nurse and she died from the injuries she got from getting hit by a high speed car. Jacob tried to comfort Connie but she flinched.

"The complications with Grace, its a sign", Connie said.

Jacob didn't know what to say. Connie looked up and wiped her tears away as she saw a school friend of Grace's. Connie put on a brave face and walked over.

"Eliza", Connie said.

"Is Grace ok", Eliza asked.

Eliza was your average nerd. She loves computer games and maths. Her hair brown hair was in two plaits and her glasses are pink. Connie smiled at her.

"I'll take you to see her if you like", Connie said.

Eliza nodded and followed Connie. Eliza had suffered bullying for being clever and Grace was the first person to welcome her to the school. Eliza hadn't been friends with Grace for long but she knew their friendship meant something. Connie walked in with Eliza as Elle and Duffy looked up.

"This is Eliza, Grace's friend", Connie said.

They walked over to the bed and Connie kissed her daughters head while Duffy got a chair for Eliza to sit on.

"Grace sweetie, Eliza is here to see you", Connie said.

"She's so still", Eliza said.

"But she's ok", Connie replied.

A tear fell from Eliza's eye as Connie gave her daughter's friend a hug. Eliza was Connie's favourite from Grace's friends for two reasons. The first being Eliza inspires to be a doctor and bever gives up and the second that she is a nice girl. Connie and smiled at Eliza as she cried trying to comfort the ten year old girl.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 7 :)**

 **Im sorry you've had to wait so long for this chapter. I have had (still do) a load of problems but I thought it wasn't fair on you guys to leave you hanging.**

Elle walked in to check on Grace, she was still the same as before. She noticed she'd made a mistake in Grace's notes and quickly changed it before Connie could see what had happened. Connie came back but there was no change in Grace, she was still lifeless looking. Elle left Connie and Grace alone for a little while.

"Come on Grace. I need you, your my best friend and we do everything together. Your my little girl and I just want you to be ok", Connie said.

Connie looked up at her daughter hoping there would be a positive change but of course there was still nothing. Elle came back in and Connie sat down amd looked at her.

"How did you deal with it", Connie asked.

"Deal with what", Elle asked.

"Kurt, when he died", Connie asked.

"That doesn't matter because its not going to happen to Grace", Elle replied.

"But what if it does. How many times have we told a relative a paitient will be fine and all of a sudden the paitient has passed away. Far to many if you ask me", Connie replied.

Elle looked at Grace and then took a seat next to Connie. If Connie wanted to talk about Kurt then Elle didn't see why not.

"When Kurt died it broke me in two. He was amazing. Burrying your baby isn't easy. But I knew there was no more the team could do to make him better", Elle replied.

Connie put her arm around Elle and smiled at her, trying to comfort her colleuge Connie didn't notice Sam's son Kieran was looking through the window at his little sister. He ran away afterwards and sat in the hospital car park.

 **Authors note: Sorry this chapter is short but I hope you enjoy it**


End file.
